Blasting Impressions
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: He might be a lab genius, but there are moments when even Inui Sadaharu can act and feel dumb. After one of his experiments goes wrong, he will find himself under the tight supervision of Seigaku High's chemistry genius. Will he be able to give her something more than a very embarrassing -and quite blasting -first impression? Prequel of "Anything you go after".


"So… again, how did this exactly happen?" the eighteen raven haired girl questioned while carefully wiping off the blood from Inui's face and examining his left eye.

"I… was experimenting…" he answered rather embarrassed.

"At one of the school grounds?"

"Yes."

"In the middle of a windy day?" it wasn't that she was trying to be mean by mortifying him or anything, but the freshman in front of her was Inui Sadaharu –if she had been expecting this type of accident happening to any kohai –and she hadn't –it was certainly not him.

"Yes." he was so glad the healing procedure demanded him to keep his eyes closed. Chie Mae wasn't only Misuto-buchous's best friend; she was also a member of the student council, pride of the dance club, and –worst of all –Seigaku High's chemistry genius. He didn't feel capable of looking into her piercing blue eyes. Just not right now. Not after what happened.

"Can I ask why? Please don't take this wrong or be offended in any way…" polite as ever, even if her curiosity was nagging her so badly, "but… Inui-kun… this is so just not you."

"I… as a freshman I can only use the lab for class assignments… my bedroom is good for theorizing, but that's it, and my mother…" he paused there, feeling his cheeks getting warmer, "well… let's just say that I'm not allowed anywhere near the kitchen."

"I see…"

It was official: he was now completely humiliated. His new brew exploding on his full face had been bad enough already, but looking like a moron –because of real stupidity –in front of one of the seniors he respected the most…

"This experiment… was in any way related to… let's say… the tennis club?" she could see how his eyebrow twitched a little at the question. "Well… then I'm glad we were both here earlier than usual and no teacher saw it. Or Koji." Another twitch and tension in his Adam's apple. "Otherwise you'd be in big trouble."

"I'd be?" he couldn't help opening his eyes.

"Careful."

"Sorry." He shut them closed. "But, I'd be? You mean I'm not already?"

"Well… it all depends on what you call trouble, Inui-kun?"

"Huh?"

"If you mean getting suspended from school and club activities, plus a very negative record in your so far brilliant school history," a quite violent eyebrow twitch, "then no." His features relaxed a bit. "But, if we talk about tight lab supervision on you in anything that involves chemistry, then, oh yes, you are in big trouble, young sir." Mae's words were quite, but firm. "Finished. Here, your glasses." She stood up as she handed him the precious item.

"Thank you, senpai." He took the thick spectacles from her hand and proceeded to adjust them. Now they concealed a small patch covering part of his left eyelid.

"You know, I'm still amazed they are in one piece." her blue eyes fixed on the crystals. "A few scratches, but that's all. Do you have a special provider?"

"Sort of." He stood up. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips; the first one since the whole affair. "It helps they are so thick."

"I see it now." A soft smile appeared on her lips and he understood why a 40.9% of the single male students had a crush on her. "Well, the bell will ring soon, so out of the lab."

Instead of the infirmary, she had taken him to the closest lab, so that no one else knew of the accident. There were first aids kits in all the labs and considering what he had been working on, the place had seemed a better option to tend any bad wound –which fortunately hadn't been the case. He was grateful for that.

"Thank you very much, Chie-senpai." The tall sixteen year-old boy bowed deeply to her.

"You are welcome, Inui-kun" Another soft smile. "Oh, before I forget, I want your notes on what you were trying to do. Don't worry, you'll have them back soon." Had anyone else made that request, the answer would have been a sharp NO, but since it was her he put no objections and handed her his notebook. "Thanks. One more thing, no tennis practice for you today. I'll speak to Koji and no, he won't know, "she added noticing his shoulders' tension, "so relax. Meet me here at 4:00." With that she got out of the lab and waited for him outside before closing the door. "We begin today."

"Senpai, excuse me, but 'begin today'?" he was confused like very few times during his life.

"Your tutoring." And with that she began walking to her class.

* * *

><p>Another Inui-fic, prequel to my one-shot <strong>Anything you go after<strong>; I intend to make this one a little bit longer, though. Thanks for reading and feel free to review ;)


End file.
